It has been known for some time that petabromobenzylester polyacrylate (PBB-PA) is a valuable flame-retardant material, useful in a number of synthetic resins. PBB-PA is prepared by the polymerization of pentabromobenzylester monoacrylate (PBB-MA), e.g., by the process described in DE 25 27 802. The so-obtained PBB-PA polymeric flame-retardant material is then incorporated into the synthetic resin to which it is desired to impart flame-retardant properties, by techniques known to the skilled engineer.